Pegboard based and similar types of backboard or backing based storage systems are handy and inexpensive ways to store small items and various liquids. Many different storage systems for small items and liquids have been patented, some using backings like pegboard and some not. Examples of related technology include: U.S. Patent Application 20010090078 filed Apr. 15, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,029 issued Jun. 19, 2007 filed by Doran; U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,343 issued Nov. 15, 2005 filed by Tilly; U.S. Pat. No. 5.664.690 issued Sep. 9, 1987 filed by Friesen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,302 issued Dec. 10, 1996 filed by Kozak; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,700 issued Jun. 14, 1988 filed by Wade; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,102 issued Jul. 13, 1982 filed by Schweitzer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,629issued Aug. 15, 1978 filed by Doyle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,760 issued Jan. 17, 1978 filed by Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,948 issued Nov. 25, 1975 filed by Long; U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,958 issued Oct. 19, 1971 filed by Opp; U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,191 issued Sep. 1, 1959 filed by Rhodes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,889 issued Apr. 5, 1983 Lebowitz.